


Send Bruce and his gang of children to therapy

by Mariessa



Series: Situations [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Meta, Metafiction, Not Canon Compliant, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: The ultimate guide to my messy, chaotic batman what if fanfic universe. Imagine a world where Bruce Wayne never became part of the Justice League. Where his children face the horrors of the world as kids, war torn kids. Where it's to real.
Series: Situations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932931
Kudos: 8





	Send Bruce and his gang of children to therapy

The Situations Series Guide

_\-----_

_Hello everyone. This is the official guide to the Situations fanfiction series. Here I will be explaining any backstories, background information and details needed. This series is very much a work in progress so some things may be changed as time goes on._

_Anyway, thank you for reading the series. It's something I wanted to write for years and now in finally doing it. A multi chaptered, lengthy Batman fanfiction series. It will be messy and chaotic but it will be finished. Now, let's actually start this thing._

* * *

**The BatClan:** I wrote them as being isolated due to the events of Jason Todd's death. I imagine Bruce did not handle it very well and would have had a hard time being social. Being a already very antisocial man in general it just began to spiral out of control. Once he got more children and wards, he eventually became super overprotective of them.

Many parents who lose a child at a young age tend to just shut down. Bruce did that while also becoming colder and less like a father. In the series he does come off as abusive, but please understand he isn't a bad person. He's someone who becomes lost and thinks delusionally that this is the only way he can protect those close to him.

This has led to his children being super damaged. In the series they can come across as cold, heartless monsters depending on who is narrating. Really, they aren't the best people but they just have to put up a farce for most. Imagine you have two personalities that you constantly wear and eventually you can't remember which one is real.

That's what happens, Bruce didn't intend for it to become psychological. He just thought they'd manage like him without realizing no they are children and will cope the worst way with this idea. So in outside POVs with like Clark or whatever they are psychopaths but in their own POV they are just normal teens.


End file.
